


Meeting the Parents

by KISSwift



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISSwift/pseuds/KISSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s father is having a hard time accepting Sam dating a boy. He isn’t homophobic or cruel he just always thought Sam was one way and now to find out he isn’t is hard to reconcile. However when he meets Blaine that all changes because even though Blaine is a boy he is exactly the type of girl he always imagined Sam with (petite, student body president, head cheerleader, etc).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

Dwight Evans was being faced with a dilemma that he never thought he’d ever have to deal with – not with Sam. His oldest son had always given off the appearance of being straight as an arrow even if he sometimes picked the wrong type of girl. And yet a couple of weeks ago Sam had broken the news that he had started going out with a boy from his school named Blaine. His wife Mary had known more about this boy than he did and had informed him that the pair were close friends first but still. Sam had always appeared to swing one way and then out of the blue he had gone for a boy. What was so special about this Blaine that his son had decided that dating him was worth the prejudices of conservative Ohio?

It would be a false statement to say that Dwight was entirely comfortable with the relationship but he was by no means homophobic. Quite the contrary; he openly scoffed at those who were and was a firm believer in the fact that love was love no matter who it was between. He had stood up for that belief in public several times in fact when a man assumed he was a fellow homophobe because he was a born and raised redneck and hence _had_ to be prejudiced. That stereotype actually offended him because it made it sound like if any of his kids had been openly gay then he would have turned away from them. Sam, Stevie and Stacy were the reasons that he kept moving from job to job in hopes of keeping them in a house. He would never give up on them for any reason.

Still maybe this was a good thing because to be honest Sam never seemed to date the kind of girl that Dwight had always wanted him to. His first girlfriend Quinn had given every appearance of being that kind of girl as she was the All-American cheerleader type but she had been very stand-offish and in the end had cheated on his boy which is something he would never forgive her for. The atmosphere in the motel room when she was over babysitting Stacy and Stevie had been distinctly frosty. Sure it had been nice of her to offer when they saw each other at church but sometimes he got the feeling that she was trying to make up for what she had done by appearing to be the good Christian. He’d heard some stories from some of Sam’s friends that made her seem like anything but the perfect All-American good girl.

Then he had moved on with that Santana girl awfully fast seeing as there was no gap between the periods that he was dating Quinn and the Latina. Sam hadn’t bothered bringing her home and to this day Dwight didn’t know why the pair had dated anyway. During that relationship the normally eager boy who loved to talk about his relationships refused to give any details about it whatsoever and the break up happened seamlessly as Santana moved on to a new boyfriend without even telling Sam they were broken up. As far as he knew the girl still hadn’t even though they had both dated other people.

Mercedes Jones had come the closest to getting the Evans family stamp of approval over the summer that the girl had spent hanging around the motel helping them out. She was definitely a firecracker that one and the relationship had been going well before they had to move back to Kentucky because Dwight had managed to land a job there. The pair had broken up because they knew they wouldn’t survive the distance and it had remained that way until Sam had decided to go back to Ohio with Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. Dwight had lost most of his respect for Mercedes when he was informed of just how fast the girl had moved on to a new boyfriend although he did try and calm Sam’s attempts to get her back down over the phone. He knew all that was going to do was make both Sam and Mercedes upset in the end but he had been unable to convince his son and he had ended up hurt anyway when Mercedes had decided she couldn’t be with either Sam or her new boyfriend. Eventually the pair had gotten back together when Sam had managed to boost her singing career which ironically had also been the reason she broke up with him. To focus on the career that she never would have had if it wasn’t for him.

Of course there had been the unique and brief relationship he had with Brittany Pierce this year which had caused him a lot of stress with Sam had sent him a text saying that he thought he might be married. It had been an immense relief when he had received a follow up text that the marriage hadn’t been real. His reason had been something about the Mayans not existing anymore although he had no idea what that had to do with a wedding. He was quite thankful when they broke up for while Brittany was very sweet that much sweetness in a relationship was almost dangerous as they both got hurt over the smallest things. It had also been Sam’s first mutual split.

Then Blaine had come into the picture although only in the boyfriend capacity. He’d been in the picture in a best friend capacity for a long time and there was barely an email or call from Sam this year that hadn’t referenced him in some way since the year had started.

_There was a competition for being the ‘New Rachel,’ and Blaine won._

_Sorry, dad can’t talk now. Busy working on important posters with Blaine._

_Blaine’s really upset right now and he’s thinking of leaving; what should I say to stop him going?_

_Tina awkwardly asked Blaine to the Sadie Hawkins dance today; I don’t think she’s gotten the ‘gay’ message yet._

_Blaine made this video for me; I’ll show you it when I come home._

_It’s good that Tina won something for once but Blaine was amazing as well; he sang Freddie Mercury with a cold!!! And his leather jacket was really… cool. Tina’s crush only seems to be deepening; really awkward._

_Think Tina is finally over her crush on Blaine. Thank god!_

_Mash-up competition in glee club; Blaine and I are leading the boys number. It’s totally awesome and we’re going to win. Will tell you the result later._

_Poor Blaine! Sue is on the war path but it’s all for a good cause. Can’t tell you what right now. Maybe when it’s over._

_Blaine and I took over Glee this week and it was totally awesome. We did a Guilty Pleasures week and we sang Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go to start it off, then I admitted I was a Fanilow and he sang an epic Phil Collins song. Maybe we should take over every time that Mr Schue is off._

To be honest Dwight should have seen the relationship coming because the once occasional mentions of Blaine in Sam’s emails and calls had only increased as time went on as Sam began to spend more time with him. And every week the mentions seemed to get more and more complimentary as Sam got to know him better until during the worst week of Dwight’s life (the week of the school shooting) he had received the message that he still couldn’t quite believe.

_Hey dad! In the light of the shooting accident at school I was thinking about how Blaine’s the only one that’s ever been there for me every time I need someone and we started dating today. Before you ask Britt and I broke up before the shooting because she sang a love song to her cat._

Dwight was pretty sure that he didn’t want to know about Brittany singing a love song to her cat so he hadn’t asked. To be honest he’d been so focused on that that he didn’t even really process the fact that Sam had a boyfriend until much later on in the day. Which might have been Sam’s intention; he was never sure with Sam. And that was what had led to his current dilemma.

However Dwight had to try and remain positive and not dwell too much on the fact that he was confused by Sam’s sudden switch to dating within the same gender. Because Sam was coming home to Kentucky for the first time since the summer holidays and he was bringing his boyfriend with him. Even with how much Sam talked about the other boy Dwight didn’t really feel like he knew him because the bits and pieces that Sam gave him were so disjointed. What was this ‘New Rachel,’ thing that Blaine had managed to win? It didn’t sound like any contest that had been around at high school when he had been there. Why were the pair making posters? He knew that Sam was in the art club so it was possible that the pair had been working together on something for that. What had gotten the poor boy so upset that he had wanted to leave his high school behind and make a big change in his life? And the one he was most curious about. What had Sue Sylvester who he really did think was the devil incarnate wanted with Blaine? He had never met the woman in person but having seen her news segments and hearing tales about her from Sam he thought he had a pretty good idea of what it had to be like being in one of her classes.

He didn’t have much more time to dwell on what Blaine must be like because before he knew it Sam’s voice echoed through the house as Mary let the pair in. He seemed be rattling on about one thing after another and his wife couldn’t get a word in edgewise to ask how his year had been so far. So Dwight figured this would be a good time to intervene and finally meet the mysterious Blaine Anderson. His first impression of Sam’s boyfriend was that he was very petite and very polite judging by the fact that he seemed to pull out a chair for Mary as if by instinct even if it was his wife’s house. That was refreshing because he didn’t think many guys did that anymore and simple manners were something that he missed greatly when he looked at the younger generation. And the fact that he was smaller than Sam was a bonus as well because somehow he had always pictured Sam being with a girl who was shorter than him. Maybe it was because he knew that Sam had a protective instinct that always came out in his relationships. Although the amount of gel he had in his hair; that had to cost enough money to bankrupt a small country if you added it all up.

“You must be Blaine,” he said drawing attention to the fact that he had entered the room, “We’ve heard a lot about you from Sam of course.”

“Nice to meet you Mr Evans,” Blaine said with a smile walking over to shake Dwight’s hand, “I’m sure Sam’s going to vehemently deny this but he talks about both of you a lot too and he misses you when he’s in Ohio.”

Dwight could read on his son’s expression that Blaine had backed him into a corner where he could either say what he wanted to and prove Blaine right or stay silent and win the point against Blaine but admit to his parents that he missed them and that was embarrassing for a teenager. Even one who spent the majority of the year away from home. He couldn’t help but admire Blaine’s ability to back Sam into that corner so effectively which nobody else but family had ever managed before.

“Dwight,” he told Blaine deciding that he liked the boy enough already to get him to stop calling him mister. It was one of those things that always made you feel old if you liked the person who was calling you it. And Dwight had already decided that he liked Blaine Anderson even if it was confusing that Sam was dating him.

He took his seat at the table exchanging a knowing look with his wife who obviously had also picked up on how well Blaine seemed to understand Sam and was just as pleased as him.

“So where’s this video we’ve been hearing so much about?” Mary asked deciding to break the silence before it could get awkward.

Blaine blushed bright scarlet as Sam pulled out his phone and told them, “I downloaded it onto here so that I would be able to watch it in the library without dragging around a laptop.”

Sam handed over the phone and they started the video not quite knowing what to expect. They hadn’t exactly been told why the video had made only that it was something to do with help with writing his essay to apply for a college scholarship. But he certainly didn’t expect it to make his wife cry by being so touching. He was damn near to tears himself as well seeing what Blaine had done for his son. Even Sam appeared to be getting a little teary-eyed and he had to have watched this footage over and over again whilst writing his essay. There had to have been a fair amount of planning involved in making something like that especially since he knew not all of those people were currently living in Ohio.

“Blaine,” Mary said her voice cracking a little, “this is amazing. How long did it take you to do this?”

“About two days I guess,” Blaine said sheepishly, “after my meeting with Sam and Miss Pillsbury I managed to get Artie, Tina & Brittany to film their sections of the video. Then that night I got Santana and Mercedes on the phone and asked them if they could get a video to me by the next day. They both managed it so all I had to do was go to school early the next day to catch Finn and then I edited it together during my lunch hour.”

“That’s amazing,” Dwight managed to get out still stunned at the thought that had gone into the video.

“What’s more amazing is the essay that Sam wrote based on the video. You should make him hand it over so you can read it,” Blaine said attempting to divert attention away from him. Dwight would let him get away with it for now but the whole point of this meeting was to get to know Blaine.

“I’ll show you it when I’m happy with it,” Sam said obviously not comfortable with the praise, “besides Blaine helped me edit it to get rid of all the stupid spelling mistakes that I made.”

“You’re dyslexic,” Blaine said defending Sam making Dwight’s lips twitch up into an amused smile, “you were obviously going to make some spelling mistakes. It’s the content that really matters. And if you tell your professors at college they’ll give you more resources to deal with it than McKinley teachers have ever heard of.”

“That’s not hard,” Sam pointed out.

“Okay,” Mary said interrupting on the verge of laughter, “the two of you need to stop trying to divert attention onto each other. We’re going to talk to both of you over the course of this visit.”

As the two blushed Dwight pitched in his own opinion on the matter, “I never thought I’d find someone else on the planet who deflected attention as much as Sammy.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Sam moaned embarrassed that his childhood nickname had come up in the conversation.

Taking advantage of the momentary silence Dwight began to ask Blaine some of the questions that had been plaguing his mind since Sam’s emails had begun to reference Blaine more frequently in his emails. Unfortunately they came out in a constant stream which probably made it seem like he was interrogating the poor boy, “so Sam tells me you’re ‘The New Rachel,’ what exactly does that mean? And Sam tells me the pair of you were working on posters, what for? And how did you end up getting the attention of Sue Sylvester of all people?”

He probably would have asked more and breeched some uncomfortable topics for Blaine – his question about why he had considered transferring mid-year had been on the tip of his tongue – if his wife hadn’t elbowed him and told him off, “Dwight, if you must interrogate the poor boy at least let him answer your first question before moving on to the next one.”

Blaine however looked more amused than intimidated and simply waved away his wife’s comment with a quick, “don’t worry about. Sam does the exact same thing only with more impressions involved.”

“It’s not my fault that you are the only one at school who actually gets my impressions,” Sam pointed out.

“True,” Blaine admitted, “and to answer your questions. The position of the New Rachel is basically the lead singer of the Glee Club and I was in a competition to get it with Tina, Unique and Brittany and Artie picked me over them.”

“Which was the right decision considering how much we’ve done for the Glee club so far this year,” Sam interjected, “they wouldn’t have survived without us. Literally!”

“Yeah,” Blaine said with a laugh.

Dwight was impressed and confused at the same time by the conversation. It was impressive that Blaine had managed to beat out some people who were reportedly very impressive singers to gain a lead soloist position. However, they had lost him with the second half of the conversation, “why wouldn’t a Glee club have ‘survived’ without you two?”

“That’s a long story dad,” Sam informed him, “you may want Blaine to answer your previous questions before we get into that.”

Mary obviously sensed that he was getting impatient and was beginning to want to just hear his answers without branching off on so many tangents because she leaned over and told him quietly, “calm down Dwight. They’ll get through everything eventually and it’s a good sign that they have so much to talk about.”

“Anyway,” Blaine said pulling himself away from the silent conversation he had been having with Sam, “the posters were for my campaign for senior class president and I enlisted Sam seeing as he was running with me for VP.”

“Did you win?” Dwight asked curious to find out if Blaine had covered yet another of the bases he had always wanted Sam’s girlfriend to have. Because he knew that Sam tended to let people walk all over him and if his partner was someone who commanded that sort of power then they should be able to stop him just taking emotional abuse.

“Of course we did,” Sam said, “we’re Blam we can do anything.”

“Pick a portmanteau and stick to it Sam,” Blaine said with a smile, “are we Blam or Slaine?”

“Now that we’re together we’re Blam permanently,” Sam informed him before looking over at Dwight and Mary and realising they were completely lost again.

“I think we have too many inside jokes for my parents,” he whispered to his boyfriend who just about managed to hold back a laugh completely.

“We have too many inside jokes for anyone Sam,” Blaine pointed out once he had calmed down a little.

“True,” Sam admitted, “now we should tell them about Coach Sue before we get distracted again.”

“Yes, please do,” Mary said making the pair jump a little as they had almost blocked out the fact that Sam’s parents were there because they had gotten so absorbed in their own conversation. Mind you it was a common occurrence with them so they were quite adept at re-entering the mainstream conversation by now.

“Sorry,” Blaine said clearly embarrassed that he had gotten distracted again, “anyway when we lost the Glee club for a little while – it’s a long story; we’ll explain later – I joined the Cheerios for a day. Of course Coach Sue made up some bogus contract to get me back on so I have to do cheerleading on top of everything else now.”

“Everything else?” Mary asked as Dwight tried to process the idea of a male cheerleader who didn’t get lynched for joining the cheerleading team. Mind you it was Sue Sylvester’s cheerleading team and they were proven champions.

“Blaine is on the boxing and fencing teams at McKinley, and then he’s on the Academic Decathalon team and the Mathletes. And he also leads the Secret of Society of Superheroes which is epic, and I can’t even remember what other clubs he’s in but there’s at least 5 more,” Sam said obviously excited and proud about his boyfriend’s achievements.

“You manage to do all that on top of being a cheerleader, the head of the glee club and the student council president,” Dwight said shocked. How could one person cope with that much on their schedule? Besides the fact that he assumed that Blaine also made time for dates with his son and just generally spending time with other people.

Blaine was clearly too embarrassed at being called out on the amount of clubs he attended to respond but Sam had no such problem, “He’s actually the co-captain of the Cheerios which he failed to mention.”

“I’m pretty sure you were doing most of the talking so I figured you would cover it,” Blaine teased getting his own back on his son for embarrassing him as Dwight tried to process the fact that this boy had somehow managed to fulfil all of his expectations for Sam’s future partner despite not being a girl and yet had somehow also managed to be all the things that Sam wanted in a partner as well. He knew that the real reason it had never worked out with Quinn in the first place _was_ because the former head cheerleader had cheated but he also knew that Sam hadn’t been as in love with her as he convinced himself he was. And in a way Dwight felt guilty about that because he knew that Sam thought that dating pretty blonde cheerleaders would make him happy. And Sam seemed to have the idea fixed in his head that he had to be in love with someone to date him. The fact that Sam had finally found someone worth giving that emotion to was more important than the fact that Blaine was a guy or that Blaine had also managed to fulfil all of Dwight’s wildest dreams for someone to be with Sam. What mattered was that those two were a couple that was going to last beyond high school. There foundation was strong and it would only grow stronger. Dwight was looking forward to watching that happen.


End file.
